


Supernova

by spinner33



Series: Mahina Opu [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation from Afterglow</p><p>Steve is pursuing a theory.  Danny is pursuing Steve.  Fate is pursuing them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Have you seen this guy tonight?” Detective Williams asked.

Danny flashed his phone at the tall, muscular Native Hawaiian woman guarding the velvet rope at the club entrance. He showed her his badge at the same time, just in case. Her eyes glimmered with amusement as they flicked over his face, his shield, and finally down at the picture on his phone. 

“His name is McGarrett. Thirties. Dark hair. Blue-green eyes. Six foot tall,” Danny added helpfully. 

Williams could have given a much better description. It wasn’t like he hadn’t spent the entire evening tailing Steve, memorizing every delicious detail as McGarrett moved from bar to bar, careening like a runaway comet escaped from its usual orbit. Steve had been dressed to kill – no cargo pants or hiking boots. He was wearing a silken shirt the same color as his mercurial eyes, and black dress pants which left nothing to the imagination. 

“Ass like a Greek god?” the bouncer sighed as if she had been listening to Danny’s internal monologue. 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Danny lied. The bouncer smirked. 

“Commander McGarrett was here earlier.”

“So you know him?”

“We’re acquainted,” she nodded. “I was sorry to see him go, but then again I wasn’t, if you know what I mean.” 

Danny put away his phone and leaned in to be heard over the laughter and chatter behind him. The young adults in line to get into the club were buzzing with excitement. They were military, undoubtedly from the nearby bases. Danny was impressed by the fact that the club bouncer was female, and that she could have taken on all comers. 

The partiers were giving Danny the once-over too, sizing him up by his clothes and his non-military bearing. Many of the stares were dismissive – people thought he was flashing a badge to get through the line faster. Could they not tell by looking at him that he was here on business, sorta of? This was not Steve’s usual crowd either, not the sort of place where Danny could see him wanting to let off some steam. But this week had already proven that he didn’t know everything there was to know about his partner!

“How did he seem to you?” Williams wondered. 

“The Commander was in a bit of a mood.”

“Is he ever anything but?” Danny snorted. 

“I had to pull him aside for a chat.”

“About what?” Danny hummed. 

“He came in here spoiling for a fight. Kept dancing with the most beautiful women in the club, antagonizing their boyfriends on purpose. Nearly caused a riot. I sent him on his way for his own safety.” 

“Oh? How’d that go?” Danny licked his lips at the thought of Steve and the bouncer sizing each other up. 

“No worries,” she shrugged. 

Danny laughed skeptically. 

“If you stroke him the right way, Steve is a kitten,” the bouncer said as she flashed a winning smile.

“Oh?” Danny asked with a raised brow. He licked his lips again. The mental image of naked Steve in a black collar with rhinestones and a tiny silver bell came to mind. Lounging on Danny’s bed, complete with shit-eating grin as he stretched his arms above his head. Danny shook himself to make the fantasy go away. 

“McGarrett is headed for Lola’s.”

“Thanks.” Danny glanced around, wondering if Lola was a bar or a person. 

“It’s a couple blocks that way. Tell him I said to be careful,” the bouncer called out as Danny tucked away his phone and headed back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve McGarrett. Boy Scout. Navy SEAL. Unrepentant sadist. 

Danny found Lola’s – it was another dance club. The tenth one tonight. The show was so worth the price of admission though. McGarrett would have been impossible to miss. Steve was out there on the floor, burning testosterone and charisma like a pulsating supernova, drawing women towards himself as if by gravity. Exactly as the bouncer at the previous club had said, Steve was pissing off boyfriends and husbands and S.O.s everywhere. 

It was all Danny could do not to grab Steve by the arm, and drag him out of this place. Danny wanted to shake Steve until he came to his senses. More than that, Danny wanted to take Steve somewhere private and give into the desire threatening to devour him from the inside out. 

Danny could not take his eyes off of McGarrett. He watched his partner (HIS partner….his….all his….) as Steve was shifting gracefully, hips pumping, body swaying. Steve was literally surrounded by women. He danced with every one of them. First with one, then another, then a third. Returning to the first. Rinse. Repeat. Each one more beautiful than the next. Each one vying for his attention. Greedy, gorgeous, arrogant son of a bitch. 

McGarrett knew Danny was there, of course. Williams was ensconced at the bar, and had his back to the dance floor. Their eyes met in the mirror behind the bottles. A beautiful and sensual smile widened Steve’s mouth. He made sure he had Danny’s attention, closed his eyes, and started laying it on even thicker. McGarrett might have been surrounded by other people, but that performance of his was entirely for Danny’s benefit alone.

Objectively speaking, or at least as objective as Danny could be while fighting the erection threatening to tear through his pants, it was nice to see that Steve’s physical endurance training could be applied to real-world applications other than running up mountains, chasing down suspects, and beating the crap out of people. Danny couldn’t help it – watching Steve dance inevitably left him wondering what he would be like in bed. Danny kept imagining having his arms clenched around that sculpted body, being hilt-deep inside Steve, feeling those long legs wrapped around him, watching the pleasure wash over him with each thrust. Forget about his war face. Danny wanted to see Steve’s O face. He sure hoped Steve was a screamer. He was literally aching to find out.

And there McGarrett was, pumping those tight hips again. Danny groaned and shifted on his bar stool. Steve slid one hand up behind his head, curling fingers through his hair, while sliding the other hand down his stomach and abdomen. McGarrett was going full video vamp out there for an audience of one. Danny was going to need to change his clothes if he didn’t stop watching for a few seconds. He muttered vulgarities, and tapped the bar to get another drink. 

“Leave the bottle?” the bartender asked. 

“No,” Danny growled. “Might be tempted to smack someone with it.” 

The bartender saw where Danny’s eyes were, and nodded in agreement. Steve invited a particular woman closer, singled her out from all the others. There was no doubt Steve wanted Danny to watch as he rubbed up and down against the lucky lady. Dirty dancing didn’t even begin to describe how they were pressing against each other and gyrating together. They might as well have stripped and fornicated where they were standing. Williams could feel his face burning hot with lust and shame in equal measures. 

Danny gulped the contents of his shot glass, and let the hard liquor burn down his throat. He might need that bottle after all. He peeked up at the mirror. He couldn’t bear to watch the woman running her hands up and down Steve’s body, but he couldn’t look away for long either. He was filled with unreasonable anger and jealousy, and a type of possessive angst that he hadn’t felt since Rachel. That man out there belonged to Danny, whether he knew it or not, and it made Danny ache to watch other people pawing all over Steve when he wasn’t allowed to do the same. 

McGarrett raised his arms, turned and twisted, backing up from his current dance partner – a dark-haired Caucasian woman in a purple dress. Thirties, attractive, but not nearly as impressive as some of her fellow dancers. There was a hardness to her eyes that gave Danny pause. She grabbed Steve by the hips, and pulled him close again, way too close for Danny’s liking. Steve nosed and nibbled up her neck, nipped at her earlobe. He retrieved one of her hook earrings with his teeth and tongue. He backed away, grinning as he showed her the prize between his teeth. 

The woman was more annoyed than aroused. There was irritation in the way she pawed at his mouth to get the earring back. Steve spun away. She followed him as he crossed through the rest of the gyrating bodies. They were headed for the rear exit. Steve cast his bewitching eyes at Danny. With a tilt of his head, Steve made it clear it wanted Williams to follow.

What was McGarrett playing at? Should Danny follow or not? Williams did not cherish the idea of spending the rest of this unofficial surveillance detail watching Steve screw some anonymous broad he just met. What the hell was Steve was up to this evening? This was not like him at all. Normally the man was seemingly immune to even the most blatant sexual advances. Who was this guy Danny was following, and what had he done with Steve McGarrett? 

Perhaps Steve was having a tiny little emotional crisis. It was possible. He and Catherine must have had a fight after the shenanigans in the bar the other night, when Steve had pulled Danny into his lap, and they had shared the mother of all kisses. 

Now that he had had time to think about it, Danny was sure it had been a set-up long in the planning. Catherine must have noticed the vibes between the two men, and Kono as well. Funny how Catherine was okay with the idea of Steve kissing Danny when she believed it was a meaningless crush on Steve's part, that Danny was interested, but it didn’t mean anything to him. But it was quickly not okay when she realized the two friends shared a bond that went beyond the physical. There was something inherently cruel about giving Steve permission to kiss Danny as long as it didn’t mean anything. Maybe it was a way she could reinforce how much Steve needed her, because nobody else truly wanted him or would put up with him. Let someone else reject Steve, and then be there to pick up the pieces. 

On the other hand, Danny could understand exactly where Catherine was coming from. He had been in her shoes, watching the person he loved falling hard for someone else and being powerless to stop it. Rollins had returned to work this morning, as icy and reserved as a distant frozen planet. Her mood had impacted Steve’s mood, and the team had spent a fruitless day combing over evidence and coming up with nothing. The tension between Steve and Catherine had been tangible and tragic. Both of them were hurting, and neither could acknowledge it. This was normally something Steve and Danny would have talked about, but not this time. He had actually locked his office door to keep everyone out. Never in the entire time Danny had known Steve had he ever put a locked door between them. The whole cohesion of the entire team was hanging by a thread on this. 

Right now, Steve didn’t want to talk to either Catherine or Danny. Maybe all he wanted and needed was to go out, have a drink, and have some fun. Flirt with beautiful women. Start a fight. Convince himself that he could have anyone he wanted. Steve was human too, in spite of the many times Danny told him otherwise. McGarrett was like everyone else. He needed to feel that he was desirable. Danny couldn’t understand how Steve could ever doubt that though. Was Steve completely oblivious to comical number of women (and men) who put the moves on him day in and day out? Maybe all that arrogant posturing really was the coping mechanism meant to protect a lonely, insecure little boy. 

Danny made a woeful sound and filled with protective sympathy towards his partner. The very next second, he was filling possessive jealousy again. The woman Steve was with pulled him into a lip-lock, pushing him against the wall, hands all over him. Danny growled angrily, and caught himself before he made a scene. He decided to stay right where he was. He turned his back on Steve, and tapped the counter again. The guy bartender gave Danny a knowing smirk as he filled the shot glass again.

“Arrogant prick.” 

“Buddy, you have no idea,” Williams rasped, tossing him a bill. 

Danny put the shot glass to his lips, and in his mind, he conjured the events the other night at the bar. As the alcohol burned down his throat, he remembered the way Steve had tasted, the way he had felt, the way he had moaned, and opened his mouth, and begged eagerly for more. It killed Danny to think of how close he had come to having everything he had yearned for for so long, only to watch it drifting further and further away again each second. 

“If someone had their hands all over my woman that way?” the bartender commented, shaking his head. “I’d rearrange his pretty face.” 

Danny couldn’t stop himself. He gazed up in the mirror. Steve and his female companion had paused by the rear exit. The woman was patting him down in a distinctly military fashion, crossing his chest, groping his middle. She paused with a hand in his crotch, giving him a sharp word or two. She said something to Steve, who grinned at her. 

“Guess you’ll have to take my pants off to find out,” McGarrett replied. 

The woman kicked his feet apart, went down one leg, and came up the other. She was getting more furious by the second. She got right up in Steve’s face. McGarrett’s eyes widened innocently. He was faking tipsy dismay pretty well. His mouth fell open. He touched a set of fingertips to his bottom lip, and then motioned back to the dance floor. 

“Must have dropped it!” Steve called out loudly. 

His female companion headed back to the dance floor to look for her earring. That must have been one special bauble! While his companion was busy, Steve glared up at Danny, impatience showing in his face. He jerked his chin again, wanting Danny to follow. Williams smirked at McGarrett, and downed another shot. He came close, so close, to flipping Steve the bird. 

The woman left the dance floor, snatched Steve’s hand, and dragged him out the rear exit of the bar. There was an alley back there which led to the front street. Danny knew this because he had circled the block three times to find a parking spot. There were no spots in the back of the bar. He watched out the front windows, not moving a muscle off the bar stool. By and by, the two of them emerged from the side of the building. 

McGarrett was luring the woman forward towards the string of cars parked at the end of the block. He had her keys in hand, big surprise, and was clicking around in the air. Her car lit up. It was a late model Mercedes, blue or black. Danny could not see the license plate. The headlights blinked, and the alarm beeped. She pushed Steve up against the vehicle, and started frisking him again, but only with one arm. Steve’s shirt was half-undone. His belt was open. She was being more careful to mask the frisking with a fair amount of groping, but it was clear she was more intent on the contents of his pockets than anything else. Her left hand lingered again on his hip, slid down over his crotch. Could she have been more obvious? 

It was then that Danny saw the glint of the gun she was holding in her right hand. His stomach dropped past his knees. The shot glass fell from him grip. Danny was out the door of the bar as fast as he could run. 

Steve opened the passenger car, grinning seductively at the woman. He slid into the driver’s seat from the wrong side. He drew his long legs inside sensually. He made a show of revving the engine. 

The car door slammed. Steve sat up straighter, and glanced back towards Danny in front of the bar. There was no fear in McGarrett’s eyes – only a gleam of triumph.  
Danny raced for his Camaro. The woman’s car was already turning the next corner by the time he peeled away from the curb in pursuit. Danny had his phone in hand, dialing Steve as fast as he could. There was no answer, because Steve had both hands on the wheel, and a gun was being shoved into his carotid artery. 

“Son of a bitch!” Williams howled, dialing a different number. “CHIN!” he wailed.

“Danny?” Chin groaned sleepily. 

“Chin! Thank God! I need you to triangulate Steve’s location using his phone!”

“Danny? It’s two in the morning.” 

“CHIN!! She has a gun!”

“Who has a gun?” 

“The woman! She’s got Steve! She’s got Steve, and she’s got a gun!” 

“I’m on my way,” Chin answered, wide awake and alert in an instant.


	3. Chapter 3

“They’re headed towards Mahina Opu State Park.” *

“Where the hell is that?!” Danny shouted anxiously, phone in one hand as he ripped at the steering wheel. He rode the shoulder around the next corner, racing up a mountainous highway. “North or south? Should I…where should I….CHIN!? Are you sure?”

“I'm sure they're headed for Mahina Opu,” Chin insisted. 

“I don’t see any other cars! There’s nobody out here but me!”

“Danny, don’t worry. HPD and I are in the air. We’ll be at your location in two minutes.” 

“Are you sure I’m headed in the right direction?” Danny wailed. “Steven! I’m gonna kill you when I get my hands on you!” 

“We’re right overhead. I can see you. You’re close, Danny. Less than two minutes from their location. There’s a dark blue, late model Mercedes parked off the highway up ahead. The driver’s door is open.”

A helicopter breezed over, low to the ground, dual search lights scouring the landscape. Danny didn’t have time to admire the beauty of the area. The instant he saw the car in question, he raced towards the parking area, and threw his Camaro into the first spot, even though he was at least a hundred yards from the other vehicle. He barely remembered to shift into park. He was out, gun in hand, racing over the embankment because that was the only logical direction to go. Danny ripped down the hill through the trees, yelling at the top of his lungs. 

“STEEEEEEEVE?!”

A shot rang out ahead. Danny’s heart was in his throat. Adrenalin surged through his veins as he emerged from the tree line onto a bowl-shaped, pebbly beach. Small, round stones went flying even though Danny’s feet were hardly touching the ground. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone silhouetted by moonlight, fleeing at break-neck speed. The figure was a good hundred yards away from Danny in the bowl of the wide, semi-circle harbor. Danny normally would have torn off in pursuit, but something else had caught his eyes. He was focused ahead, on the slender monolith of stone which jutted out of the water. The bright beams from the helicopter were illuminating blue-green silk. 

“STEVE?” Danny whimpered, filling with dread and horror. 

McGarrett was slumped in a seated position in front of the pillar, hands behind his back. Waves crashed into the monolith. The sea was rising, filling the natural bowl of the harbor. Steve’s dark head bobbed with the ebb and flow of the water. He was unconscious, and his head was under. Danny streaked for the monolith, a trail of objects strewn in his wake. He was divesting himself of anything that wasn’t water-proof. His shoes, gun, belt, suit jacket, and pants went flying. He splashed into the water at top speed. 

Danny plunged downward unexpectedly, much deeper much faster than he expected. The pebbled ground had vanished. Primal terror coursed through him. The lay of the harbor was visually deceptive. Beyond the semi-circular bowl, there was only a few feet of pebbled shore before the shelf dropped dramatically. The monolith rested on a narrow perch, and a chasm of deeper, darker water yawned barely inches away. If Steve had stretched out his legs, his feet would have been hanging over nothing.

Danny kicked and pulled himself back to the surface. The helicopter was directly overhead, search lights teasing over the water. Steve was fully illuminated. He had been briefly unconscious, but the icy waves were bringing him around. McGarrett had assessed his dire situation in a heartbeat. He planted both feet hard to the pebbled ground, and shoved skyward. He was lifting himself backwards up the stone monolith while fighting the crashing waves, but stopped abruptly when he reached the end of his short tether. 

“ ‘S all right. Just let me….here….are you….where are you hurt?” Danny demanded, hands all over his partner. McGarrett’s wide eyes were focused beyond Williams’ shoulder. 

“BREATHE!” Steve warned. 

Another wave crashed over them. Steve went down sputtering, and came up spitting. He wriggled as far up the stone pillar as he could manage, but it wasn’t far enough. 

“Hold still, will you?” Danny barked. 

McGarrett continued to squirm while Danny ran hands and eyes over him. There was a bullet hole through one shirt sleeve, a streak of blood running from his nose down his chin. Tiny clouds of red marred the pristine water. Danny expected there to be handcuffs or ties holding McGarrett in place. Instead, he found his friend was secured to the monolith with an ancient, rusted length of chain. The old chain was secured with a shiny silver lock which reflected the moonlight and the search light beams. 

“FUCK IT ALL, STEVE!” Danny screamed in frustration. “WILL YOU HOLD STILL!?”

“QUIT SCREAMING AT ME!” Steve barked, furious. He was tugging and wriggling, legs kicking, teeth clenching. He wrenched himself as far up as possible as another wave overtook them. The problem was, the stone pillar was at least twelve foot high, and the chain around his wrists was only four feet long. 

Danny surfaced for a breath as the helicopter was setting down by his car. He fought with the rushing waves to hold a position over Steve. No doubt about it – the tide was coming in. They were running out of time. Even with only moonlight at the moment, Danny could see Steve had dropped to his knees again below the surface. McGarrett had calmed his momentary panic. His face was filled with concentration, mouth and eyes shut tight. Tiny bubbles were escaping through his nose. 

Danny gulped air, and rushed back to Steve. Williams fought to pull McGarrett up again. Wave after unrelenting wave marched over them though. Steve was just able to get his head above the water level. He rasped in as much air as he could. 

“Gonna get….help….” Danny promised, kicking back towards the shore. Steve’s head bounced in a quick nod.

“GO!” Steve ordered. 

Chin and two uniformed police officers were rushing across the pebbled shore when Danny came up. The helicopter was lifting back into the air, turning its search lights back on the water, hovering over Steve’s position. A trio of police cars raced along the highway. They must have been in pursuit of the dark Mercedes and the suspect. 

“I’m on it!” Chin shouted even before Danny could yell to him. He carried what looked like a tackle box. Was that from the helicopter? It jostled and jerked around, banging Chin’s leg as Kelly raced to their position. 

A frigid wave hit the back of Danny’s head. He heard an awful gurgling, and whipped around. Steve had disappeared under the water again. The waves were licking and lapping around the tip top of the monolith. Danny hurried back, took a deep breath, and dived. Steve was sinking, anguish on his face. 

Danny grabbed Steve’s shoulders and pressed his mouth directly over McGarrett’s. Steve hungrily drew in a deep breath, chest expanding and body shaking. Danny patted his shoulder, pointed up. Steve understood and obeyed. He backed away. 

Williams shot back to surface, and inhaled deeply. It was taking longer to reach the surface each time he came up. There was a loud crash of metal and stone. Chin threw the contents of the tackle box down onto the beach. He shoved both hands in the pile, and grabbed a tool which had caught his sharp eyes. Chin splashed into the water the next second, shooting past Danny. 

Williams inhaled and went under. He fell into a quick routine of feeding Steve a breath, kicking to the surface, and immediately bringing another breath down. Chin was already behind the monolith, hands running down Steve’s bound arms. Kelly worked his tool up under the rusted, old chain, pushing and shoving and smacking Steve’s inquisitive fingers out of the way. 

Danny went up only long enough for another breath before shooting back down. He pressed his mouth over Steve’s mouth. But Steve was not inhaling as quickly as before. McGarrett’s eyes were rolling up. Danny’s panic factor went through the roof when he realized Steve was passing out. Danny reached around the monolith to get Chin’s attention, to hurry Kelly along with whatever he was doing back there. 

No need. Steve’s arms finally came free. Danny and Chin simultaneously snatched whatever part of McGarrett they could grab, and hauled him towards the light. They came up in time to get another huge wave right in their faces. The sea was bound and determined, not giving up so easily. McGarrett was gurgling and choking, but he was kicking again. Williams hauled McGarrett forward, wondering why Chin had gone back down. 

Danny had an arm around Steve’s waist. McGarrett collapsed on all fours. He wasn’t even out of waves before he was vomiting, all pretense of stalwart machismo gone. The copious amounts of seawater Steve was disgorging ran down between his clenched hands and scraped knees, drawn back into the ripples lapping at his lower body. 

“Commander?! We’ve got units in pursuit,” one of the officers informed them. Steve couldn’t respond. He was vomiting again. 

“Busy here!” Danny growled, swiping at the guy in annoyance. 

“Thanks…” Steve rasped finally when he could speak. 

Chin surfaced from the water, carrying a small pair of metal clippers, and dragging the rusted, ancient chain behind him. Kelly let the chain fall down beside Steve where McGarrett was coughing up more water. A brand-new padlock gleamed again in the moonlight and search light. 

“You all right?” Danny asked, rubbing Steve’s back briskly. 

“Fine,” Steve gasped, rocking and shivering. 

“Good! Because I’m gonna kick your ass!” Danny shouted right into his ear.

“Can you give a description to a sketch artist?” Chin demanded. 

“No problem,” Steve confirmed. He was moaning low and deep, rocking forward and back. Danny stroked his side, torn between concern and anger in equal measures. 

“That’s the cliff Julie Takimodo was thrown from,” Chin said as he pointed in another direction. “Not a mile away.” 

“Yup,” Steve agreed succinctly. 

“How’s your arm?” Chin asked. Danny tugged Steve upright, and yanked the silken shirt down off his shoulders. Steve’s eyes widened in surprise, maybe a little pain.

“Only a graze,” Williams proclaimed with a sigh of relief. 

“On purpose,” Steve interjected, tugging his shirt back on against the chill in the air. “I’d be dead if she meant to kill me. It was a warning. A shot across my bow, so to speak.” 

“Do you have any idea who she is?” Chin asked.

“Not a clue,” Steve admitted, turning red under Kelly’s intense stare. 

“You didn’t have time to ask her name?” 

“Before or after she stuck her M11 in my face?” Steve asked sharply. Then he forgot his anger completely as his eyes lit up. “She had a Sig M11-A1. That’s military-issue.”

“What happened to your face?” Danny wondered. McGarrett didn’t get a chance to respond. Chin was already in big brother mode. 

“Steve, I know you’d like to think you can do it all by yourself, but the next time you’re going to tail a suspect at two in the morning, you gotta call for backup. Do you hear me?” Chin scolded. 

“I had backup,” Steve shivered. Chin swallowed whatever reply had popped into his mouth. Kelly crossed the pebbled shore, and dragged all of Danny’s things over to him. 

“Are you okay? Seriously?” Danny asked. “You look like death warmed over.”

“Thanks. Thanks for….you know…thanks,” Steve rambled. 

“Promise me you won’t go into any more dangerous situations without backup,” Chin continued. 

“I wasn’t alone. Danny has been tailing me all night,” Steve breathed heavily, groaning again as he fought laughter. “Ow….ow….oh…” 

“You are not okay,” Danny accused. “Tell me where it hurts.” 

“I think it’s stuck,” Steve whined. “...ow….”

“What is stuck?” Danny asked. “Where is it stuck?” 

“We are a team for a reason, Commander McGarrett,” Chin said.

“I’ve grown accustomed to taking care of myself,” Steve grimaced, licking the roof of his mouth as bile rose up his throat. “Old habits die hard.” 

“I know you have trust issues, but it’s been four years. What’s it going to take to make you trust your own team?” Chin pleaded. 

“Years of intensive therapy, and some weekend training exercises,” Danny quipped, rubbing Steve’s side as McGarrett giggled then whined softly. 

“Are you listening to me?” Chin scolded Steve.

“Yes.” 

“Promise me then,” Kelly waited.

“Chin, I had backup. Danny was so far up my ass I was seeing stars. Oh God. That sounded so much dirtier than I intended.” Steve gave a boyish laugh. Danny was speechless, and Chin was smiling in spite of his anger. “Sorry, Danno. Figure of speech…..oh…oh….oh…..” 

McGarrett bowled back onto all fours, and yacked up another gallon of seawater and snot through his mouth and nose. No one is attractive when vomiting, not even Steve McGarrett. It was like he was giving birth through his face to demonic water spirits. Everyone grimaced in sympathy. Danny whacked him on the back a couple times, and was surprised to hear a metallic plink against the pebbles. 

An amethyst hook earring landed between Steve’s clenched hands. McGarrett slapped a hand over the earring before the sea could steal it from him.

“YES!” he exclaimed happily. 

“STEVE!” Danny wailed in dismay. “ARE YOU INSANE?”

“What exactly is that?” Chin asked, pointing, brows rising. 

“Evidence,” McGarrett bubbled.

“Danny’s right. You are insane,” Kelly replied, shaking his head. 

“YOU SWALLOWED HER EARRING!?” Danny wailed. 

“I’ll get a bag,” Chin sighed in defeat. 

Danny sat there sputtering and trembling, every worst case scenario running through his head. He was tugging at his own hair, making it stand on end and flop over to one side. Steve glanced Williams up and down, searching for a way to sidetrack his angry rant before it got started. Hazel-blue eyes landed on Danny’s pale bare legs, gleaming in the moonlight. 

“Nice boxers, babe,” McGarrett chuckled. 

Danny stared down at himself. He had entirely forgotten about his state of undress. He was wearing an old thread-bare pair of underwear – blue with little yellow anchors on them. He snatched his pants up from the pile where Chin had gathered his discarded things. Danny jumped to his feet to pull the pants on. He zipped his zip, and then smacked Steve hard in the back of the head. They yelled in pain in unison. 

“Get a room,” Kelly sighed, tossing an evidence bag to Steve before turning to drag the heavy chain and padlock towards the police helicopter.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny disconnected the call, and stuck his phone in his pants pocket. 

“So, of course the units lost the suspect.”

“Of course,” Steve echoed with a wry chuckle. 

“Chin is sending the earring to Charlie. He’ll ask him to put a rush job on it. There are units out there with your description of the woman who…. Steven? Where are you going?” Danny demanded when he recognized that they were on King Street, heading for Iolani Palace. 

“The office. I need access to mugshots. Catalogues of previous jewelry heists. I gotta check the system. I’m sure she’s got priors. I’m….” 

“Steven. Stop this car. Now,” Danny whispered ominously. 

McGarrett gave Williams a nervous glance, and slowly eased the car onto the side of the road. He put the vehicle in park, and folded his hands in his lap. 

“Yes?” McGarrett whispered back. 

“Tell me what time it is,” Danny said, sticking an arm in Steve’s face. That’s when Danny realized he must have lost his watch below the waves at Mahina Opu. 

“3:03,” Steve replied, glancing down at his own timepiece. It was heavy. Large. Waterproof. Easy to read. McGarrett pulled the watch off his own wrist and slid it onto Danny’s. 

“Steve, we are not going to the office at 3:03 in the morning. Do I make myself clear?” Danny murmured. 

Steve blinked at him, bloodshot eyes illuminated by moonlight and mischief. 

“Danno, I know you’re mad about tonight. You’re mad about a lot of things. You’re mad most of the time. But this shouldn’t wait until morning. Every minute we delay, she’s getting further away.”

“It can wait, and it will wait. Chin put her description out there. Her face will be all over the morning news. We’ve got this entire, pineapple-infested Hellhole covered. It’s three in the morning, Steve. We are going to bed.” 

“Awfully presumptuous of you,” Steve countered with wicked glee. At first, Danny didn’t understand why McGarrett was smiling. 

“You could have freaking told me when you left the office this evening that you weren’t going home. That you were headed out in pursuit of a suspect,” Danny continued. 

“I did go home.” 

“You did not.”

“And I wasn’t following a suspect.” 

“The hell you weren’t!”

“I wasn’t.”

“Don’t lie to me!” 

“I wasn’t following anyone specific.” 

“Steven, I said don’t lie to me,” Danny frowned. 

“I had a hunch.”

“You had a what?” 

“A hunch. A sniff. A scent. A feeling. I was in the backyard, getting ready for an evening swim, and I was running over the case in my head.”

“You should have called me! WE could have gone over this TOGETHER!” 

“I didn’t want to look stupid if I came up empty.” 

“Steve, I already think you’re unstable and dangerous, and in need of adult supervision. Maybe even professional supervision. Merely looking stupid should be the least of your concerns.” 

McGarrett did not have a witty comeback for once. He had a disconcerted, possibly even wounded look about him. Had Danny struck a nerve? 

“I mean that in a nice way,” Williams insisted, petting Steve’s shoulder. “You should have called me and told me what you were thinking. That way I could have anticipated your moves.”

Steve was frowning more deeply. 

“By the time I would have explained what led me from point A to point B, I thought maybe I could have the person responsible for Julie’s death in my custody,” McGarrett muttered. 

“I don’t get you.” 

“I thought ’Here’s my theory and my suspect’ would sound a whole lot better than ‘Here’s my half-ass theory’.”

“You did have a suspect in mind!?” Danny was appalled and wounded. 

“No.” 

“You went to investigate without me? Without your partner? Without appropriate backup?” 

“No.” 

“You expect me to believe you went out there with only a half-assed theory, and that’s it?” 

“Yes,” Steve admitted, blushing. 

“You mind sharing that theory with me?” 

“I can’t explain it. It just connected, in my head, like pearls on a necklace. And you, pal, YOU! If you had been out that door when I beckoned you, we’d already have our suspect in custody!”

“Hold it right there, SEAL boy! Nobody beckons Daniel Williams!” Danny declared defensively, hands gesticulating. Williams expected an explosion from McGarrett. What he got was a teasing smile and eerie calm. 

“I bet if I beckoned correctly, you’d follow me through the Gates of Hell.” 

“You’d like to think so, wouldn’t you?” Danny blushed. 

“You had no idea I was following a lead tonight?” Steve questioned.

“No idea.”

Steve studied Danny, and smirked playfully. 

“What?” Danny growled.

“You weren’t following me. You were following me." Steve couldn’t decide whether he was happy or not. 

“Yes and no,” Danny conceded. 

“Was it sheer coincidence that you were arriving at these bars right after me?” Steve pressed. 

“I was following you.” 

“You said you had no idea I was working the case. What conceivable reason would you have to be following me if you weren’t following me?” Steve asked. 

“I wasn’t following you like that!” Danny denied. 

“But you admit it. You were following me!” Steve’s voice deepened as he frowned. 

“Not like you’re making it sound. It’s not as creepy as you think. I went by your house. You weren’t there. I was worried about you. I went for a drive, which clears my head, and I spotted your truck at the Bend in the Bay.”

“So you followed me all over tonight because…..?”

“Were you paying attention when I said I was worried about you?” 

“That’s not the reason,” Steve decided. 

“So why was I following you? Hmm?” Danny barked.

“You are curious,” Steve answered with a slippery smile. 

“About what?”

“You’re curious, and you’re addicted, the same as me.” 

“Addicted to what?” 

“That rush you feel when you’re in pursuit of what you want. When your target is within your grasp, that burn that sings through your veins.” 

“I’m not addicted to danger and adrenalin, not the same way you are."

“But you are addicted to me. You followed me all night, didn’t you?” 

“I do not come when you beckon,” Danny insisted angrily. "And I'm not addicted to you."

“You wanna put your money where your mouth is on that, Danno?” Steve asked, one hand tracing over Danny’s closest thigh. 

“What?” Danny gulped. 

“I bet with the right motivation, you’ll come anywhere I tell you to come,” Steve whispered, hand rising up Danny’s chest, flicking open the top button of his bedraggled dress shirt. 

“What?” Danny swallowed loudly, ears ringing, heart pounding. The hand slid back down again, opening another button. “Reel yourself back in there, sailor,” Danny gulped, taking hold of Steve’s hand. 

“You certainly weren’t this shy the other night,” Steve murmured. 

“I was out of my mind the other night. So were you,” Danny accused. 

“Maybe,” Steve admitted, a hint of melancholy in his tone. 

“Why don’t you tell me about this cock-and-bull theory of yours?” Danny growled. 

“Interesting choice of words,” Steve laughed. 

“I got some other choice words in mind too.” 

“I bet you do,” Steve replied with a playful lilt in his tone. “I kept thinking about Julie’s morgue photos, and wondering what the hell we weren’t seeing.”

“Right,” Danny whispered. Steve’s voice rose with excitement, so like a little boy. 

“Her hands were missing. We were sure that must be important to the crime, important to the killer. You don’t chop a victim’s hands off for no reason. That’s why we were focused on the wedding rings. We were certain there had to be a connection between the missing hands and the missing rings. But what if there wasn’t?” 

“I’m listening,” Danny said. McGarrett’s dark hair was sticking up in random peaks and spikes. His excitement was building as he spoke. The more excited he got, the more his hair seemed to stand on end. 

“What if those rings were immaterial? What if our killer chopped off Julie’s hands in order to distract us?” 

“Why take her rings? How did they get to the other side of the island? Julie didn’t take them there.” 

“I don’t know all the answers. What are you doing? Don't futz with my hair.” 

“Your hair…..” Danny said. He was attempting to tame a few of the freaky cowlicks in Steve’s hair. 

“I was switching back and forth in my mind between the photos that Mr. O’Connell gave us and the autopsy photos, comparing them back and forth, and that’s…that’s when it hit me,” Steve continued brightly. 

“What hit you?” Danny asked. He turned sideways, smiling a little even as he gave an internal groan. His car was going to have to be thoroughly cleaned. Both seats were soaked with salt water. There were loose pebbles in the floorboard. Steve’s shoes were missing. He was driving barefooted. His pants were clinging to his body even more dramatically than before. Danny’s eyes travelled up and down his partner, landing back on his waist. The button was missing from Steve’s trousers. The zipper was half undone. 

Danny spotted three small upright arrowheads jutting just barely above the elastic of Steve’s black briefs. Were those the tips of a trident? A glint of bright gold gleamed through the taut black nylon too, along with a hint of dark hair. Steve had his police shield tucked backwards into the top of his briefs. 

“What?” Steve asked as he glanced down too. “Oh, sorry,” he added, scooting downward and fiddling with his broken zipper. 

“You were carrying your badge?” Danny replied, eyes skimming downward in lieu of his hand.

“In case I needed it.”

“You took your shield but not your gun? You went in there unarmed?” Danny scolded. Steve raised a brow, tucked one tail of his ruined shirt in his mouth to get it out of his way. He continued to fiddle with his zipper. 

“ ‘M nefer unarmed,” Steve mumbled. From any other human being, that would have been an egotistical boast. But coming from him, it was the plain truth. 

“That’s a lost cause,” Danny mused. 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. 

“Pity,” Danny added. Steve didn’t even have time to gulp in surprise before Danny brought him back to the case. “Tell me more about your theory.” 

“Julie’s earrings were missing,” Steve shrugged. 

“What earrings?” Danny wondered. 

“The earrings Julie was wearing in the photos that her husband gave us. Identical to the one I took from our suspect tonight. Julie wore those all the time. They were special to her. Those earrings were not recovered with her body, and they weren’t pawned with her wedding rings.” 

“This can’t all be over a pair of earrings." 

“People have killed for less.”

“They’re earrings.” 

“I went out tonight looking for those earrings.” 

Danny shook his head and laughed. He closed the space between them, nosed Steve’s cheek, and latched onto his mouth. It was a slow, easy gentle kiss, filled with genuine affection. 

“You’re something else, you know that, don’t you? You wasted four hours of my life, dragging me from bar to bar, tormenting me by dancing with every pretty bitch in the city, because you had a feeling our killer would be wearing a particular pair of earrings?” 

“I never said it was great theory,” Steve responded in a softened tone, because Danny was dotting kisses to his mouth in between words. “I figured if you’re gonna go through all the trouble of killing someone to take a pair of earrings, you’re going to wear them. Am I right? No one would know how you got the earrings, except for the person you killed, and she’s not talking, is she?” 

“That woman could have killed you, Steve.” 

“I was never in any real danger,” Steve shrugged.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Danny asked. Steve shrugged and avoided Danny’s eyes. “She chained you to a rock, shot you in the arm, and left you to drown. I could be wrong, but I think she meant to do you harm.” 

“She grazed me,” Steve muttered, shrugging one shoulder. 

“Your day is not complete until someone tries to kill you, is it?” Danny wondered. 

“In my world, assassination attempts are the sincerest form of flattery,” Steve rumbled. "You're not doing your job right if someone isn't trying to kill you." 

“You big, dopey moron. Look at me.” Danny lifted Steve’s chin, gazed into his eyes. “You could have been killed, or worse.”

“What’s worse than being killed?” Steve whispered back. 

“The way she had her hands all over you?” Danny worried. 

“Nah,” Steve shrugged dismissively again. 

“That woman had so much more than murder in her eyes.” 

“What did she have in her eyes, Danno?” 

“She had a look.”

“What look?” 

“I’m telling you. I’ve seen people give you that look before.” 

“What kind of look, Danno?” 

“Like she wanted to eat you. Like she wanted to drag you into the shadows, and have her way with you.”

"Have her way with me? Have you lost your mind?" 

“Steve?” 

“Yes?” 

“Shut up. I’m serious. One of these days, you’re going to piss off the wrong person, and we aren’t going to be there in time to save your ass. Then what? Hmm?” 

Steve beamed. “Thanks for being worried. I can take care of myself.” 

There was an eerie calm setting over Danny. He was angry, very angry. But all that mattered right at the moment was that Steve was alive, and he was bubbling with excitement because they had a viable suspect in their case. He was glowing with anxious thrill in anticipation of the hunt ahead. 

All the best of dark and light – Steve was a complete dichotomy. An angel with a bent halo. A good guy who wasn’t afraid to do bad things. A man with a bad temper and a sadistic streak who adored his baby niece and furry animals. Steve wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. One minute he couldn’t care less about offending Danny’s delicate sensibilities, and the next minute, he could do something so gentle and sweet. It was strange, disturbing, and wonderful at the same time. Steve didn’t know Julie Takimodo from Adam, but he was not going to rest until he brought her killer to justice. He was out to save the world, whether the world wanted to be saved or not.

"I know you can, usually, babe." 

Danny nuzzled Steve’s earlobe, nibbling down the side of his neck. McGarrett tilted his head back to allow Danny better access. He was shivering, but not from the chilly air. He tasted salty and dirty – a bedraggled piece of flotsam the sea witches had spat back out. But he was everything that Danny wanted, all wrapped up in one package. Danny was opening Steve’s ruined shirt while tasting and touching everywhere. Steve groaned helplessly, and took a commanding grip on Danny’s roaming hands. 

“Babe….um…..maybe….oh….oh….that’s…right there….mmm….um….stop.”

“What? You feeling a little sensitive today?” Danny murmured. Steve pined, breath hitching with excitement when Danny latched onto one nipple and sucked tenderly. 

“Public indecency……” was all Steve could manage to gulp out. 

“Who was that a few seconds ago with his hands all over me?” Danny laughed. 

“I was…I…” Steve stammered. 

“Take me home,” Danny ordered sternly, slapping Steve’s closest thigh as both a punishment and an incentive.


	5. Chapter 5

The ten minutes between their present location and Steve’s front door was a complete blur. Probably because Steve was doing 70 in a 30, and didn’t so much as pause for red lights or stop signs. They screeched sideways into the driveway. Missed the garage door by two inches. Left the car parked crooked, motor running. Danny all but dragged Steve into the house. Slammed the front door. No time to turn the lock. They raced up the steps. Seconds later, Williams was on his back on the mattress. He had a biting, growling force of nature tearing off his sodden clothes. Danny fought to sit up, to grab the hands groping his body.

“Steve, wait a sec. Hold up.” 

“Babe, it’s all right. Don’t be nervous. I got this,” Steve pleaded. He was licking his lips, anxious and eager. 

“McGarrett, hold the fuck up,” Danny growled, taking Steve by both shoulders. 

“What?” Steve obeyed that tone and fast! Danny would have to remember for future reference. 

“We can’t both….how do we decide….you wanna ‘rock, paper, scissors’ this?” Danny asked. McGarrett was on his knees, tugging off his own shirt, throwing it aside. 

“What?” Steve asked, head tilting in confusion. He nosed a kiss to Danny’s mouth. Danny took Steve by his bruised chin, and used his other hand to turn on the bedside lamp. 

“What’d she do? Kick you in the face?” 

“Yeah,” Steve replied, eyes shining as if that were the most magical thing ever. 

“I can sympathize,” Danny murmured, admiring the red and purple mark under Steve’s jaw. “There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t want to kick you.” 

“Is the bruise clear enough to get a foot impression?” Steve asked. Danny tilted his head up further. 

“Gimme your phone. I’ll take a picture.” 

Steve rubbed a hand down either leg, then arched up to grip his own backside. 

“My phone is gone,” McGarrett winced. “We can use yours,” he decided, hands all over Danny’s waist and hips. He retrieved Danny’s phone and gave it back to him. Then Steve sat up on his knees on the bed, lifted his chin, and closed his eyes. For a moment, Danny was too startled to move. Steve opened one eye. “What?” he whispered. 

“Nothing. You’re just….hold still.” 

Danny quickly took two pictures, one of the bruise, and one of all of Steve, looking bedraggled and delectable in bed. Who was ever gonna know? Williams tossed his phone aside on the nightstand. The impatient Navy SEAL pounced at him once more. Danny anticipated, and took Steve by the scruff of the neck this time. 

“I am not gonna be your bitch,” Danny said plainly. 

McGarrett blinked in surprise, mouth falling open. “I never said I expected you to be.”

“Don’t get me wrong. I want you. I’ve wanted you….for the longest time…. And…God, stop smiling like that. You’re killing me. I’m out of my depth with you, with this, all of this. I’ve never…..” Danny rambled anxiously. 

McGarrett’s eyes lit with arousal and amusement. He bit his bottom lip, and dotted a delicate kiss to the tip of Danny’s nose. 

“Oh my god. Say that again,” Steve pleaded, taking off Danny’s shirt. 

“What?” Danny wondered. 

“ ‘I’ve never’,” Steve gushed, hunger in his voice. 

“Listen to me. I’m serious. I’ve never done this sort of thing. I am so not comfortable with the idea of….of…”

“Of what, babe?” 

“Your dick up my ass! Okay?? There! Is that clear enough to penetrate your thick skull? Steve, stop giggling. I’m serious,” Williams said. 

McGarrett was struggling to keep a straight face. 

“Babe, I swear I won’t hurt you. I’ll be so gentle. Don’t you trust me?” 

“Steve, you’re like a bull in a china shop. I’m……” Danny growled, not knowing what to say. 

“You don’t know how hot that makes me, the whole idea of…of…this,” Steve hummed, long fingers tracing Danny’s chest. 

“The idea of what?” 

“My very own Virgin Danno.” Steve nuzzled Danny’s face. Williams was angry and embarrassed and flattered all at once. “Lie back, babe. Let me take care of you,” McGarrett pleaded. 

“You are so not listening to me.” 

“I can’t wait to taste you,” Steve added. 

Under normal circumstances, that sultry whisper and that seductive smile would have melted Danny’s resistance. But this time, it just pissed him off. Almost instantly though, Steve’s demeanor changed. He nuzzled Danny’s cheek, and retrieved the handcuffs off the back of Williams’ belt. 

Steve held the cuffs up to Danny, who sat there confused and confounded. What in the world was McGarrett suggesting? Steve clicked the cuff onto his own wrist, and waited. Danny had no idea what to do. Steve seemed to understand. He lay back against the bed, clicked the other end of the cuffs to the headboard, and waited. Pillowed his head on the restrained hand, and considered Danny with a crooked smile. 

“I’m trying to put you at ease. Help me out here,” Steve whispered. 

“What should I do?” Danny stammered. 

“Whatever you want to do. It’s all good,” McGarrett purred softly. 

“You don’t mind…..being….” Danny wondered, stammering and blushing. 

“Your bitch?” Steve teased out the words with a bounce of his eyebrows. “You get out of hand, I’ll reel you in fast enough.”

Danny nodded in agreement. He imagined that was true. 

“I never thought you’d be like this. You’re usually so.....”

“Domineering?” Steve tested. 

“Yeah.”

“Whatever you want. I want to make you happy. I can tell you’re nervous, a little scared. Been there. Felt that. The last thing I want is to frighten you,” Steve rumbled. "I'm all yours, Danno. For whatever you want." 

Danny eased up over Steve’s legs, and started from the top, nosing his crown, kissing his dark curls, inhaling that sweet, dirty scent that he treasured above nearly every other thing on this earth.

“Don’t flatter yourself. You aren’t that scary,” Danny whispered. He blew tenderly into McGarrett’s ear, nuzzling his cheek. He touched their mouths together, languidly stroking Steve’s tongue, hands fumbling with the remainder of Steve’s clothes. Danny’s fingers plucked away Steve’s shield and set it gently aside. He dragged short nails down tight muscles, across those endless thighs, tugging away the tight pants. Briefs next. Danny traced the elastic with his fingertips, teasing down into the tight material, treasuring the way Steve arched up for the touch. Danny tugged the briefs away. 

No way to resist admiring every inch of Steve. McGarrett lay back against the headboard, closing his eyes, allowing Danny as much time as he needed. God knew Danny had spent enough time admiring him while he was clothed, let alone naked and ready, and in his arms. Danny circled strong fingers around his partner’s cock, dotted kisses on his bared throat, and began to stroke him with a practiced touch. 

“Christ, Danno. Don’t be shy.” Steve was torn between a laugh and a guttural groan. He was practically levitating with need. 

“I hate you. You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen,” Danny whispered in reply. "How dare you be so wonderful?" 

Danny had no idea where to start. So much skin to caress and kiss. So much dark hair to touch. So many scars to nuzzle. Miles and miles of legs which clutched together around Danny’s form in response to the slow, easy stroking. Danny discovered two tattoos he had never seen before. Probably because they didn’t often see the light of day. There was indeed a three-pronged trident which adorned Steve’s right hip, running just below brief level, descending three inches downward. Danny kissed the blue-green mark, teasing the tip of his tongue from the tattoo to the nest of dark hair beside. He drew a tentative, slick stripe up the length of Steve’s cock, and listened with glee to the blue words McGarrett was grinding out between clenched teeth. Steve’s free hand clutched the bedcovers anxiously. As Steve’s strong thighs closed on Danny’s shoulders, it occurred to Williams that the man beneath him was more than capable of snapping his neck from this position. He gave a tiny smirk of amusement, slapped one muscular haunch, and tugged Steve’s legs open again. 

The second previously-unseen tattoo was in the crook of his partner’s inner thigh at the junction with the hip, right on his pulse point. It was an ancient X, like one you’d find on a treasure map. It was nearly obscured by curls of dark hair. Danny lavished the X before sinking his fangs in deep. Steve screamed out. Danny stopped biting, and gently licked the purple mark he had left. Steve was pleading incoherently. Danny had no idea what he was attempting to say, not even sure he was speaking English. He recognized a couple Hawaiian words in that mix. 

“Babe? You all right?” Danny asked softly. 

Steve had a frantic gleam in his eyes. Danny tightened his fingers around the sensitive, swollen piece of anatomy in his grip. He licked another stripe, and Steve’s entire body went taut. 

“….Danno…” Steve whined. 

“You’ll have to let me know if I’m doing this right,” Danny insisted. 

Steve’s eyes were rolling back in his head, not in a good way. He snatched one of Danny’s wrists, and dragged Williams’ hand to his mouth. Steve swallowed one finger, bobbed up, and then swallowed two. A light went off in Danny’s head as Steve released the fingers. 

“You want me to do what you’re doing?” 

“Yes, please, thank you,” Steve rasped before he swallowed Danny’s fingers once more. He pulled out to the fingertips, teasing them with his tongue. Danny obliged, using his tongue to stroke Steve’s other crown. He elicited the most beautiful whimpers as he slid his tongue through the slit, drawing in the bitter taste. Steve clutched Danny’s wrist tighter. Williams swore for a second he could feel Steve’s tongue planted squarely in the palm of his hand. Danny gulped most carefully. The first thought that sprang to mind was that he wanted Steve's mouth wrapped around his cock instead of his fingers. The second feeling was one of sheer terror. He knew there was no way in hell he was going to be able to swallow Steve’s impressive sex that easily, not that completely, at least not yet. He felt his heart pounding with skittish panic for a second or two. He couldn’t bear disappoint Steve, but there was no way!

‘Baby steps,’ Danny thought, closing his mouth tentatively around a couple thick inches, stroking the rest of his length gently. The smell and the taste were overwhelming. Musky. Sweet. Salty. Bitter. Danny had to shut his mind off to what he was doing, not think about all the reasons he shouldn’t be doing this, both emotional and sanitary. He decided to focus only on Steve pining helplessly, completely at his mercy. Steve’s long thighs fell open with wanton need. If this is all it took to bring Steve to heel, Danny was going to be a very quick study.

Two of Danny’s fingers were hooked in Steve’s mouth, curled on his tongue. Steve was suckling, eyes closed, lashes flickering with each reply stroke and suck from Danny. Williams was mesmerized by the new and different expressions on Steve’s face, how his brows were rising to almost meet in the middle, how his cheeks hollowed and tightened, how flushed his skin was. Hips arching, legs stretching, back flexing – oh, there were some very useful real world applications for physical endurance training. No doubt about that!

Memories of how Steve had looked on the dance floor earlier went through Danny’s mind. Hips bucking, body swaying. Not entirely different from the way Steve was writhing and wriggling beneath Danny’s touch here and now. Helpless, needy, unrelenting, dangerous—this was everything he loved about Steve McGarrett and more. 

Those smoldering eyes opened in concern. Danny had stopped what he was doing long enough that Steve was afraid he might quit altogether. Danny’s two fingers were resting between two sharp rows of teeth. Steve was breathing shakily around the fingers, tongue stroking between, a hint of drool on his swollen bottom lip. Danny’s unreadable gaze was making Steve uncomfortable. It was like Danny was seeing the real Steve for the first time. McGarrett managed a tiny, self-conscious giggle, and nearly drowned in spit. Danny grinned playfully at him. Williams kept their gazes locked, and swallowed as much of McGarrett as he could manage. Steve’s strangled, appreciative groan brought a chuckle from deep in Danny’s chest. The hum and rumble of that deep laugh changed Steve’s groan into a high-pitched cry of pleasure and torment. 

Danny faltered. Had he just made McGarrett scream like a little girl?

Steve’s body tightened involuntarily. His powerful thighs clutched around Danny’s shoulders again. Danny wisely retracted his hand from Steve’s mouth, leaving a wet trail downward. Steve was pleading incoherently. Danny moved up and down Steve’s length, and petted his side reassuringly. Steve was calling Danno’s name over and over, free hand clawing through Danny’s hair as he bucked his hips. Danny smacked the offending hand hard away. It moved from his hair to his shoulder, leaving bruises and scratches. 

“Danno…D….d….uhn….Danno….d…Danno….mmm….” 

Steve was choking out syllables as Danny drank him dry, left him begging and whimpering for several seconds. Danny licked his way up Steve’s quivering abdomen, trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth. Salty, dirty, sweaty skin was a vast improvement over spunk. Danny was also trying to think of anything but the aching erection between his legs. Steve’s tiny whimpers were not helping on that front. 

McGarrett was coming back down from his natural high, and he was powerfully angry. Making aneurism face – no doubt about it. Steve gripped Danny’s neck with that taloned hand, and hauled him down so they were face to face. 

“You son of a bitch,” Steve accused. 

“What?” Danny wailed defensively, drying the drool off his chin. 

“I can’t believe you lied to me.” Steve was torn between unholy fury and glorious shock. 

“What?” Danny repeated helplessly. Then it hit him what Steve was driving at. Danny’s proud grin nearly broke his face. “I didn’t lie.”

“You’ve never done this before, ever?” 

“No.” 

“You’re either a goddamn liar, or a natural born talent.” 

“That was a compliment. Right, babe?” 

“Guess what I’m getting you for your birthday,” Steve rumbled. He shook his head and rattled the cuffs. “Would you…?” 

“Hmm?” Danny wondered, fishing for the key. Was it wise to undo these cuffs? 

Too late. When Danny released Steve’s trapped hand, McGarrett flopped him over onto his back as he climbed on top of him. Steve was sitting on Danny’s thighs, big feet planted under Danny’s arms to pin them to the headboard. 

“Can’t believe you lied to me,” Steve rambled as his hand shot out like a harpoon and snapped back again. The drawer to the nightstand hit the floor with a loud bang. Bright-colored condoms bounced out. Steve was wrestling with a tube of lube. 

“What are you going to get me for my birthday?” Danny asked. 

“Knee pads,” Steve purred maliciously. Danny had a split second to wonder if it might be hazardous to his health to invite a horny, temperamental Navy SEAL into bed. The next second, Steve was stroking Danny to full attention, slickening his cock. Whatever concerns Danny had vanished under the direction of that magical hand. He would happily let Steve do this every day of the week if he wanted. 

An aquiline nose dipped into Danny’s navel, traced his treasure trail in reverse up to the middle of his chest. Lips teased a nipple briefly before Steve was nose to nose with him again. McGarrett had both long hands clenched through mounds of Danny’s chest hair as he straddled Danny’s hips. 

“I’m no expert….but….Steve...is that a good idea?” Danny’s voice rose. 

Steve sank down on top of him. Danny caught his breath as sweet, hot tightness enveloped him. He was seeing stars, and imagined it was much the same for Steve. McGarrett gave a groan that terrified Danny to the core, filled with anguish and lust and contentment. 

“You wanna rethink that strategy?” Williams grinned. 

Steve took several small, shallow breaths. 

“Babe? You okay?” Danny worried. He didn’t know whether to move or not. When Steve’s hips started moving, slowly at first, then speeding up, Danny knew it was okay. Steve had his face tucked down against Danny’s cheek, and he was pleading softly. Danny grabbed Steve’s shoulders, and rolled forward, putting Steve on his back in one swift movement. He braced for a huge fight. What he got was sweet submissiveness. Steve’s arms curled around him, legs as well, hips arched to cradle him. Danny was completely overwhelmed by the way Steve gave in, the amount of trust he was showing. 

“….yes…. please, yes….” McGarrett begged. “Danno….” 

Danny was only too happy to oblige. It was like his body took over, and all the emotions he had been holding onto for so long, too long, everything poured out through him into Steve. The love, the anger, the resentment, the fear, the affection, the teasing, the touching, and the need. The need above all else. There was no question in Danny’s mind that Steve had wanted this just as badly for just as long as Danny had. They moved together in bed with the same emotional and physical harmony with which they did everything else. They connected – there was no denying it. They belonged together. They always had. 

Danny knew then and there that he and Steve should have done this Day One, right on the floor of that dirty garage. Why in the hell had they been fighting their feelings for so long? Danny held on tight, promising himself he would never let go again.

Steve was babbling syllables again, head thrashing, body spasming with each thrust Danny made. Danny committed this new face, this very private Steve, to memory as he gulped air around the supernova expanding in his heart. 

“D….d…..Danno…oh….oh….” Steve breathed. 

“Hush, babe. I’ve got you. Danno’s here.”

“….oh...." 

“Danno’s here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mahina Opu is a fictional location.


End file.
